Lavender
by Cho Rae Ji
Summary: Kau tahu arti bunga ini?/Artinya adalah keteguhan. Seperti dirimu, aku mau kau menjadi sosok yang teguh dan sabar menghadapi sikapku yang dingin ini./ Bad Summary/ Cerita gak nyambung sama judul!/Mind To RnR?


Hana Come back! Membawa fic gaje nan abal… oke! Langsung aja ya..

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Lavender © Hana 'Reira' Misaki

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning: Banyak Typo, Gaje, ide pasaran, humor garing dan keanehan lainya.

'huft…' Hinata menghela nafas . ia kini sedang berada didalam kediaman Hyuuga. Ia sedang mendengarkan penjelasan ayahnya tentang bagaimana cara untuk menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses. Hinata mulai bosan dengan penjelasan ayahnya ini, ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung, sudah 2 jam lebih Hinata duduk sebagai pendengar yang baik. Tetapi seberapa sabar pun seseorang pasti punya batas kan? Dan beginilah Hinata sekarang, ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya tetapi tidak kunjung hilang malah yang ada ia malah semakin bosan.

'Harus sampai kapan ini berlangsung?'batinnya.

"Jadi, Hinata kau sudah mengerti?."Tanya sang ayah tiba-tiba membuat Hinata yang tadinya melamun seketika sadar.

"mm… I-iya tousan."jawab Hinata ketakutan. Ya, Hinata takut kalau tou-sannya tahu kalau sedari tadi Hinata tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya. Bisa mati dibunuh Hinata kalau sampai Hinata ketahuan oleh tou-sannya. Semoga saja Tou-sannya tidak tahu.

"Bagus kalau bagitu."ucap Tou-sannya akhirnya. 'huft.' Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap melanjutkan perusahaan tou-san kan?."lanjut tou-sannya yang membuat Hinata kehabisan nafas. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik pada dunia bisnis. Ia lebih tertarik pada dunia pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa atau dunia guru. Apakah ia harus melupakan impiannya itu?. Tou-sannya yang menyadari perubahan air muka Hinata hanya menghela nafas. 'huft…'

"Jadi, kau belum juga bisa menerima takdirmu sebagai penerus utama Hyuuga corp. ?"Tanya Tou-sannya. Ia memandang sang putri sulung dengan tatapan mengerikan. Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap tou-sannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu tou-san."jawab Hinata. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'huh, bagaimana lagi aku harus membujuknya?'batin tou-sannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau belum bisa menerimanya. Tou-san akan memberikannya kepada Hanabi saja. Sepertinya dia lebih bisa diandalkan daripada kamu."ucap tou-sannya dan berniat untuk pergi. Ia tidak tega kalau harus terus memaksa putri kesayangannya.

Hinata sedikit bersyukur karena akhirnya tou-san mengerti apa yang Hinata inginkan. Tetapi ada perasaan tidak enak karena menolak permintaan tou-sannya yang bahkan telah rela berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menjelaskan kepada Hinata tentang perusahaan. Yah, mau apa lagi keinginan Hinata untuk menjadi guru lebih besar dibanding apapun.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kini sedang berada dimeja makan bersama keluarganya. Ia sedang menikmati sarapannya. Keheningan menyelimuti meja makan itu.

"Aku selesai."ujar Hinata setelah selesai makan. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Tunggu, hari ini kau diantar oleh Neji."perintah tou-sannya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak usah tou-san, hari ini Nii-san harus menjemput Tenten-chan kan? Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok."Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak keberatankan Neji?"Tanya tou-san kepada Neji.

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan hiashi-sama"ucap Neji.

"Nah, kau lihat sendiri kan Hinata. Sekarang berangkatlah bersama Neji."suruh tou-sannya. Hinata tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah tou-san."ucap Hinata. Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ia lebih dulu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Neji memasuki mobil mereka. Ia menyalakan mesin dan memacu mobilnya menuju sekolah Hinata terlebih dahulu. Selama diperjalanan Hinata hanya memandang keluar jendela. Ia tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Neji yang mulai bosan dengan ini angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata-sama?"Panggil Neji.

"ya?"jawab Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Neji.

"Mengapa tadi Hinata-sama menolak untuk saya antar?"Tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan.

"Aku bukannya menolak, tetapi aku hanya tidak enak pada Tenten-chan. Ia pasti sudah menunggu Nii-san kan?." Hinata tidak menyadari aura tidak enak keluar dari diri Neji.

"Saya dan Tenten sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."Ucap Neji miris. Hinata menatap Neji dengan bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa Nii-san?" Dari nada bicara Hinata sepertinya ia begitu mengkhawatirkan sepupunya ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-sama, baiklah kita sudah sampai."Ucap Neji, sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh iya… terima kasih ya Nii-san."ucap Hinata yang tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai didepan gerbang Konoha High School. Neji yang mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi hanya tersenyum.

Hinata pun turun dari mobil. Neji membuka sedikit jendelanya untuk melihat adik sepupunya itu.

"Nii-san, kalau ada hal yang ingin Nii-san ceritakan jangan ragu untuk bercerita padaku ya."ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan memacu mobilnya lagi untuk menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kini berada didepan kelasnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata belum banyak yang datang atau lebih tepatnya hanya ada satu orang Sasuke. Ya, hanya ada orang itu disana yang duduk dibagian belakang. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Ia sedang asyik melihat keluar jendela sambil tersenyum tipis. Tersenyum? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa tersenyum walau tipis? Apa gerangan yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata yang penasaran mendekat kearah Sasuke dan melihat apa kiranya yang dilihat seorang Sasuke. Mata lavender Hinata mencari-cari apa yang sedang dilihat Sasuke. Mata Hinata membelalak…

'Ap-apa Sasuke-kun tidak normal?.'ucapnya dalam hati. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia tidak membayangkan kalau laki-laki paling diidolakan satu KHS ternyata tidak normal? Apa kata dunia?.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai merasakan aura aneh pun menengok kebelakang. Ia melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Sasuke bingung apa yang terjadi pada Hyuuga ini?.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?."Tanya Sasuke kepada gadis yang masih menatapnya itu. Cukup lama Hinata terdiam. Otaknya masih memproses kejadian ini. Dan akhirnya…

"Kyaaa…" Hinata langsung lari keluar kelas. Ia takut kalau Sasuke tahu ia mengetahui rahasianya. Pasti Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya hidup. Suck!.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menggeleng bingung. 'ada apa dengan dia?'batinnya. lalu, ia pun melanjutkan apa yang sedari tadi dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya, ia kini sudah sampai ditempat yang jarang dijamah siswa atau siswi KHS yaitu perpustakaan. Kenapa ia kesini? Karena Hinata sudah tidak punya pilihan lain yang ada dipikirannya adalah menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Uchiha Sasuke.

'Teng…Teng…Teng…' bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai menggema di seluruh KHS.

Hinata tentu mendengar suara bel itu. Tetapi apa yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang? Ia lebih memilih untuk membolos. Sungguh tidak seperti Hinata yang paling anti sama yang namanya bolos, apalagi jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kurenai-sensei yaitu biologi yang notabene nya adalah pelajaran paling disukai gadis ini.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang, duduk sambil membaca buku biologi. Dia membolak-balik buku itu. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mendekat kearahnya dan duduk didepan gadis itu.

"Kau bolos?."Tanya seseorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam.

"Umm… Iya Shizune-san."Jawab Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?."Tanya Shizune lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada Shizune-san."Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak biasanya membolos."ucap Shizune menyelidik.

"Ano…"Hinata menggantung jawabannya. Shizune memperhatikan dengan sabar.

"A-ada yang membuatku ti-tidak nyaman."Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"Shizune dibuat semakin penasaran.

"Umm… U-uchiha Sasuke"Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hah? Ada apa denganya?"Tanya Shizune lagi.

"Ah… Tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya saja…"

'Teng…Teng…Teng…' suara bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hanya saja?"Shizune memincingkan matanya.

"Hanya saja… aku harus segera menemui Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan.. sampai jumpa Shizune-san"ucap Hinata dan langsung keluar kelas. Ia tidak mau ditanya lebih lanjut oleh Shizune.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahu alasan ketidaknyamanan nya terhadap Uchiha bungsu itu pada Shizune atau pada siapapun. Mungkin kalau sampai ketahuan Sasuke punya kelainan(?) ia akan dibunuh Sasuke gara-gara menyebarkan aibnya. Hinata merutuki dirinya yang mengetahui secara tidak sengaja hal ini.

Hinata berhenti tepat didepan kelasnya. Ia melihat kelasnya sudah mulai sepi hanya ada…

OH MY GOD! Uchiha Sasuke ada didalam..

"Oh, Kami-sama kenapa harus ada dia?"Hinata menatap horror Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang pun menengok kearah tersebut. 'dia lagi? Kenapa dia berdiri seperti patung disitu?'batin Sasuke.

"Hei kau! sedang apa kau disitu?"Tanya Sasuke dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, ano… a-aku sedang menunggu teman."Hinata berharap Sasuke percaya atas alasannya.

"Hn."hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dan akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi kemanapun ia bisa pergi. Tetapi perkataan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu…"Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu sukses membuat Hinata berhenti dan berbalik.

"I-iya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?."Tanya berbalik dan melihat Sasuke mendekat kearahnya, keringat dingin mengalir indah diwajah manisnya.

"Tadi…"Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sampai ia berdiri tepat didepan gadis berambut Indigo itu.

"Kenapa kau lari?"Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Umm… eto…"Hinata bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Masa ia bilang kalau ia tahu rahasia Sasuke jadi Hinata kabur. Gyaa… sungguh tidak lucu. Bisa-bisa Hinata malah dibunuh oleh Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya… Kebelet pipis." Ya… malah itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata. Sasuke sweatdrop sesaat mendengar jawaban ..

"Hmph…"Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang tertawa. Ia tidak bisa menolak untuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ditertawai hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Umm… Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Sasuke-kun."ucap Hinata.

1 langkah…

2 langkah…

3 langkah…

'Teng…Teng..Teng' suara bel berbunyi tanda istirahat berakhir.

Hinata cengo sesaat. Ia baru mau melangkah kekantin dan bel berbunyi… 'Kyaaa…'batin Hinata berteriak.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata-chan? Sudah bel tuh."Sasuke menggoda Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa mendecak kesal dan langsung nyelonong masuk kekelas melewati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam kelas. Hinata duduk dibagian belakang. Tepat sebelah meja Sasuke dan Naruto. Hinata duduk bersama Sakura yang merupakan teman baiknya.

Hinata bisa melihat Sakura masuk bersama Ino. Sakura pun langsung duduk disebelah Hinata dan langsung menginterogasinya.

"Hinata-chan, tadi kau kemana saja?"Tanya Sakura, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya ia khawatir pada sahabatnya ini.

"A-aku ke perpustakaan Sakura-chan."Jawab Hinata.

"Perpustakaan? Untuk apa kau kesana?"Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Umm… tidak. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood belajar tadi."Jawab Hinata. Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah seperti ini. Jelas saja ini membuat Sakura semakin khawatir.

"Kau bohong kan?"Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya jauh lebih khawatir padanya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ada yang di sembunyikan gadis ini. Tetapi ia tidak tega kalau harus memaksa sahabatnya bercerita kalau ia tidak mau cerita.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan aku percaya."ucap Sakura kemudian. Ia pun mencoret-coret buku yang diambilnya dari dalam tas. Menulis kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba Sakura seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Ohya Hinata-chan, coba tadi kau masuk kelas."Ucap Sakura. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih pada sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Yah… bukan hal yang penting sih."Ucapan Sakura malah membuat Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa sih, Sakura-chan?"Hinata benar-benar penasaran.

"Tadi Kurenai-sensei sedang berbaik hati memberikan kuis. Yang berhasil menjawab akan diberikan nilai 5, kalau salah tapi berani mencoba menjawab dapat nilai 2,5. Yah… lumayanlah untuk nambah nilai. Aku saja berhasil jawab 3 pertanyaan dan semuanya benar."Jelas Sakura.

Hinata cengo sesaat. Ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia harus bolos dihari yang salah. Oh sungguh kejam pengalaman pertama Hinata membolos. Hinata janji ini adalah kali pertama ia bolos dan akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Ya, kau kan sudah pintar dalam biologi jadi mungkin tidak membutuhkan nilai plus itu. Ya kan Hinata-chan?"Tanya (baca:goda) Sakura.

"Apa sih, Sakura-chan lebih pintar kok." Rona merah muncul diraut wajah manis Hinata. Sakura hanya terkikik pelan. Hinata melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya. Walaupun masih ada sesal dihatinya akibat bolosnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

'Teng…teng…teng..' Bel tanda sekolah berakhir berbunyi. Murid-murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, ia langsung keluar dari kelas setelah merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata… tunggu sebentar."panggil orang itu. Hinata seperti mengenal suara ini. Ia pun menengok kebelakang, dan orang yang memanggilnya sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"Tanya Hinata.

"hmm.. apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar?"Tanya Naruto. Ia tidak menyadari ada tatapan membunuh dari belakangnya.

"Tidak bisa."jawab seseorang dibelakang Naruto. Naruto pun memutar kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Teme… kenapa kau yang jawab?"Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Dia ada janji dengan ku."jawab Sasuke. Ia pun langsung mendahului Naruto dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"E-eh?"Hinata bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Seingatnya ia tidak ada janji dengan laki-laki ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia sendiri belum tahu harus kemana. Namun kakinya tidak mau berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis Hyuuga menyelimuti keduanya. Hinata mulai risih dengan ini semua ditambah lagi tatapan dari para Fansgirls Sasuke yang seperti mengatakan 'pergi dan enyah dari Sasuke kami'. Hii… Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meminta kejelasan atas ini semua.

"Umm… Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"Hinata membuka suara.

"Ke suatu tempat."jawab Sasuke dingin. Dan jawaban Sasuke tadi membuat Hinata tidak berani lagi membuka suara. Ia takut pada Uchiha satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan Sasuke berhenti dibawah sebuah pohon Cheery yang masih berada dilingkungan KHS. Sasuke pun duduk dibawah pohon itu diikuti dengan Hinata. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hinata terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada harus mendapat jawaban dingin seperti tadi.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengajak kau kesini?"Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu, tetapi bukan hari ini."Ucap Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Datanglah lusa ketempat ini lagi, akan ku tunjukan hal itu padamu."Ucap Sasuke seraya pergi. Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Padahal hari sudah gelap, tega sekali Uchiha satu itu.

'tega sekali dia meninggalkan ku sendirian, padahal kan dia yang menyeretku kemari.'batin Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang daripada hari semakin gelap.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, karena guru-guru di KHS sedang ada rapat. Hinata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai. Jarang sekali KHS ada libur seperti ini kecuali hari minggu. Setelah mandi Hinata turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Disana sudah terlihat keluarga besarnya yang sedang menunggu dia.

"Nee-san lama sekali sih! Aku sudah lapar tahu."Hanabi ngomel sendirian. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Hanabi.

"Maaf, Hana-chan aku kan libur jadi bangunnya sedikit siang."ucap Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Huuh…"Hanabi memajukan bibirnya, tanda kalau ia sedang ngambek. Hinata mengacak-acak pelan rambut coklat Hanabi.

"iih… Nee-san, jadi berantakan lagi kan."Ucap Hanabi sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Hinata.

"Memangnya mau bertemu siapa sih? Kok harus rapi-rapi begitu."Hinata menggoda adiknya. Hanabi pun merona.

"Apa sih Nee-san. Masih mending aku punya pacar, daripada nee-san yang sampai sekarang masih jomblo aja."Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kakaknya.

"Sudah… sudah… kapan kita makannya kalau ribut terus."ucap sang ibu melerai.

"Nee-san duluan tuh."Hanabi kembali menjulurkan lidahnya.

Akhirnya setelah ribut kecil antara Hinata dan Hanabi selesai mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Selama lima belas menit tidak ada yang membuka suara. Karena tradisi keluarga Hyuuga yang melarang berbicara saat sedang makan.

"Aku selesai."Hinata telah selesai makan dan bersiap merapikan meja karena yang lain juga sudah selesai. Hinata menaruh piring didapur dan langsung mencucinya.

Hanabi dan Neji sudah berangkat. Sedangkan Tou-sannya masih ada diruang keluarga. Sepertinya sedang membaca Koran. Hinata sudah selesai mencuci piring. Langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Hinata hari ini berniat bersantai dengan menonton TV sepuasnya. Hinata duduk disebelah Tou-sannya dan menyetel TV.

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara?"Suara Tou-sannya mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Umm… sepertinya tidak ada."Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut Tou-san ketempat kerabat Tou-san."ucap Tou-sannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Koran yang dibacanya.

"Ba-baiklah Tou-san."Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. Ia harus membatalkan acara santai sepanjang harinya.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, keluarga Hyuuga bersiap-siap untuk pergi ketempat kerabat atau bisa disebut sahabat lama Hyuuga Hiashi atau Tou-san Hinata. Yang mengendarai mobilnya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata duduk dikursi belakang bersama adik dan Kaa-sannya. Selama perjalanan ia hanya melihat keluar jendela.

"Ehmm… yang sebentar lagi bertemu dengan calon suami."Ucapan Hanabi sukses membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sang adik.

"Apa maksudmu?"Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan adiknya.

"Masa sih Nee-san tidak tahu?"Hanabi mencoba menggoda Hinata.

"Hanabi… sudahlah jangan menggoda Nee-sanmu terus."ucap Kaa-san melerai.

"Ahh… Kaa-san… gak seru nih."Hanabi merajuk.

Hinata masih bingung dengan ucapan adiknya. Apa maksud dari calon suami? Apa Hinata akan dijodohkan?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul dikepala Hinata tanpa ada yang menjawab.

.

.

.

.

Mobil keluarga Hyuuga itu berhenti disebuah rumah mewah. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Hyuuga Hiashi mengajak semuanya untuk masuk kedalam.

Uchiha Mikoto dan Itachi menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Uchiha fugaku dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar.

"Selamat datang."Ucap Uchiha Mikoto.

"Iya… terima kasih."jawab Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Silahkan Masuk."Ucap Itachi.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Hinata sedari tadi tidak sadar kalau ia berada didalam rumah teman sekelasnya. Hinata sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Mereka semua berkumpul diruang tamu. Mikoto menyuguhkan minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Jadi… ini yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?"Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Membuat kepala Hinata yang semula menunduk menjadi tegak.

"Ahh… i-iya"Jawab Hinata malu-malu saat ditatap oleh Itachi. Tetapi Hinata seperti mengingat sesuatun saat bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. Ia seperti mirip seseorang yang pernah Hinata temui. Hinata mengingat-ingat nama orang itu. Dan…

"Umm… ano… wajah anda mengingatkan aku pada seseorang."ucap Hinata. Yang lain menatap bingung pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar belum menyadari kalau orang yang dipikirkan itu ada didepannya.

"Siapa?"Tanya Itachi.

"Hmm… Uchiha Sasuke. Dia teman sekelaskku."Seketika satu ruangan itu sweatdrop dibuatnya terutama Sasuke sendiri. Apa dia seperti makhluk halus sampai tidak terlihat oleh Hinata.

"Maksudmu seperti orang ini?" Tanya Itachi lagi sambil menarik kepala Sasuke untuk ditunjukan kepada Hinata.

"Ah.. I-iya.. seperti dia.."Ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"Kyaaa…. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"Hinata teriak histeris. Ia benar-benar malu karena ketahuan memikirkan laki-laki itu.

"Huh… memangnya sedari tadi kau tidak melihatku?"Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Apa Hyuuga satu ini polos atau bodoh(?).

"Ah.. ano.. a-aku ti-tidak melihatmu."Jawab Hinata gagap. Wajah Hinata sangat merah menahan malu. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau dia ada dikediaman Uchiha yang berarti dirumah Sasuke.

"Huh… dasar." Sasuke berniat berjalan keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?"Tanya Itachi.

"Aku malas ada didalam rumah."Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku seperti tidak dianggap oleh calon istriku sendiri."Lanjutnya . ia pun keluar rumah.

'apa dia bilang tadi? Calon istri? Siapa yang dia maksud calon istrinya?'batin Hinata. Ia mencoba bertanya pada Itachi. Tapi sebelum bertanya Itachi sudah menjelaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Pasti kau bingungkan? Ya, kau dan Sasuke sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Kalau saja aku adalah adik dari Sasuke. Pasti aku yang dijodohkan denganmu.. hehe…"Itachi menjelaskan kepada Hinata lalu tertawa.

"Lebih baik kau susul calon suamimu itu."sambung Itachi. Hinata merona dibuatnya. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke adalah calon suami Hinata. Tapi, yang dia lihat tadi siang itu…

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menuju taman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Ia memikirkan yang terjadi tadi. Sebenarnya tidak semuanya buruk, setidaknya ia tahu kalau Hinata memikirkannya. Sasuke duduk dibawah sambil melihat bintang. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati angin malam.

"Sasuke…"Panggil seseorang dari belakang Sasuke. Tanpa melihat pun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Sasuke menepuk tempat disebelahnya member sinyal agar orang itu duduk disampingnya.

"Hn?"Tanya Sasuke setelah orang itu A.k.a Hinata duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi."Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mendapat maaf dariku?"Tanya Sasuke disertai seringai tipis dibibirnya.

"Ma-maksud Sasuke-kun?"Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Sasuke menindih Hinata dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik menggoda ditelinga Hinata.

"Kau harus dapat hukuman, Hime."bisik Sasuke menggoda. Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke ditelinganya.

"A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?"Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Melakukan sesuatu."bisik Sasuke lagi. Hinata bergidik geli akan kelakuan Sasuke ini.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat seperti apa wajah Hinata sekarang.

'hm… manis.'batin Sasuke. Seringainya bertambah jelas. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata.

25 CM…

10 CM…

5 CM…

2 CM…

Dan..

CUP!

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir mungil Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat seketika saat Sasuke menciumnya.

"Bagaimana ,Hime?"Tanya Sasuke menggoda. Hinata gelagapan, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jujur saja Hinata sangat kaget saat Sasuke melakukannya tetapi, Hinata juga senang.

"Yang pertama ya?"Tanya Sasuke lagi dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum dan bangkit dari tubuh Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."Ucap Sasuke. Hinata masih berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak untuk beberapa saat sampai Hinata kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah tahu masalah perjodohan ini?"Tanya Hinata.

"Belum lama ini."jawab Sasuke singkat.

"O-oh."ucap Hinata.

"Lalu… apa kau setuju dengan ini?"Tanya Sasuke to the point. Hinata kembali merona.

"A-aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."jawab Hinata.

"Bagus."ucap Sasuke bersiap untuk mencium Hinata lagi. Hinata berusaha mendorong pelan dada Sasuke. Tapi usahanya sia-sia tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Tetapi lebih lama dari yang tadi. Sasuke menekan kepala belakang Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kali ini Hinata membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kebutuhan akan oksigen yang memaksa mereka.

"Arigatou, Hime."Ucap Sasuke setelahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Pipinya sudah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, mereka menatap langit bersama. 'Ohiya , aku lupa ingin menanyakan hal tadi kepada Sasuke'batin Hinata.

"Umm… ano.. Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."Ucap Hinata. Ia takut menanyakan ini, tetapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Apa?"Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi pagi itu sampai-sampai kau tersenyum?"Tanya Hinata. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak marah.

"Tadi pagi?"Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Oh… yang tadi pagi aku lihat dari jendela?"Sasuke memastikan. Hinata mengangguk.

"Itulah sesuatu yang aku ingin tunjukan padamu besok."ucap Sasuke. Hinata sangat berharap yang dilihatnya tadi pagi salah.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah.. ti-tidak."Jawab Hinata.

"memangnya kau pikir aku sedang melihat apa?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Umm… aku pikir kau melihat…"Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama apa kiranya yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

"Suigetsu-senpai."Jawab Hinata.

'Bleetak…'

Sasuke seperti digetok palu kenceng banget dikepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir Hinata bisa berpikir kalau ia melihat Suigetsu yang notabenenya adalah seorang gay dengan tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"Sasuke mencoba mempertahankan sifat datarnya.

"Ha-habis kau tersenyum sendirian. Jadi kupikir kau tersenyum padanya."Jawab Hinata dengan tampang Innocent-nya.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku ini gay?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm… tadinya sih, tapi setelah aku tahu semua ini aku berubah pikiran."Jawab Hinata.

'huuhh…'Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Habis aku tidak pernah liat kau dekat atau pacaran dengan siapapun."Ucap Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sasuke dapat melihat dari samping kalau wajah Hinata merona. Ia kembali mendapat ide untuk menggoda calon istrinya ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa punya kekasih, sedangkan aku sudah punya calon istri yang sangat cantik sepertimu."Goda Sasuke. Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Lagipula… apa kau rela memberikanku pada gadis lain?"goda Sasuke lagi. 'blush' Hinata kembali blushing.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan kembali menyatu. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, dan…

'hup…' tiba-tiba saja mulut Sasuke ditutup seseorang dari belakang. Hinata kaget sekaligus malu. Itachi kini bediri dibelakang Sasuke sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini Sasuke."Ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Hinata tertunduk malu.

"Cih, pengganggu"ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah ditunggu keluargamu dimobil. Lebih baik kau cepat sebelum ditinggal."Ucap Itachi.

"Ah… Te-terima kasih Itachi-san. Aku permisi dulu."Ucap Hinata menunduk dan segera pergi.

Sementara itu…

"Hei, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu itu?"Tanya Itachi yang kemudian duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn."Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagus, kapan kau akan memberikannya?"Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Besok."Jawab Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Hyuuga sampai didepan kediaman Hyuuga. Semua anggota keluarga turun. Hinata yang sudah lelah langsung menuju kamarnya. Hinata langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur.

Baru saja ia duduk diatas kasurnya, HP nya yang berwarna biru muda berdering tanda ada SMS masuk.

**From: Uchiha Sasuke^^**

**Oyasumi, Hime. Jangan lupa pulang sekolah temui aku ditempat kemarin.**

Hinata tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Ia langsung membalas pesan dari Sasuke itu.

**To: Uchiha Sasuke^^**

**Oyasumi Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan lupa.. ^^**

Hinata pun menaruh HP-nya dan mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata berangkat sekolah seorang diri karena Neji berangkat lebih dulu. Saat sampai didepan gerbang, matanya membulat. Ia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya dengan dua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam celananya. Terlihat sangat keren. Hinata merona melihat Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun."Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ohayou hime."Jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum lembut. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak melihat senyuman Sasuke, karena ia masih sibuk menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata agar mata mereka bertemu.

"Kiss morning, hm?"Ucap Sasuke menggoda. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Kini wajah Hinata sangat merah, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Semakin lama wajah Sasuke dan dia semakin dekat , Hinata memejamkan matanya dan..

CUP..

Hinata membuka matanya, ia terkejut saat Sasuke menciumnya dipipi. Ia kira Sasuke akan menciumnya seperti semalam. 'Kenapa harus dipipi sih? Harusnya kan dibibir saja seperti semalam.'pikir Hinata, sontak saja Hinata merona mengingat kejadian semalam dan dengan segera ia menggelangkan kepalanya..

"Kau kenapa hime?"Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ah… ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."Jawab Hinata dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tahu apa yang barusan dipikirkannya.

"Benarkah?"Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan jawaban Hinata. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Oh… atau kau mau yang seperti semalam?" ucap Sasuke disertai seringainya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan menggoda dari Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu sesaat, setelah itu Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya. 'apa semudah itu pikiranku terbaca olehnya.'batin Hinata.

"Ber-berhenti menggodaku Sasuke-kun."ucap Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Le-lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum terlambat."Lanjut Hinata. Ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata salah tingkah hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

(Skip time)

'Teng…Teng…Teng…'

Tanda jam pelajaran disekolah ini telah usai. Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu keluar, ia meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Hinata yang melihat itu sedikit takut kalau Sasuke marah padanya. Karena sejak istirahat Sasuke tidak mengajaknya bicara. Tetapi apa yang membuat Sasuke marah padanya?.

Setelah ia selesai, ia langsung menuju ketempat yang kemarin ia datangin bersama Sasuke. Sesampainya ditempat itu Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke. 'mungkin Sasuke-kun belum datang.'pikir Hinata. Ia memutuskan duduk dibawah pohon Cheery tempatnya kemarin. Hinata menikmati semilir angin yang menimpa wajah cantiknya. Rambutnya sedikit bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan angin. Ia menutup matanya sambil terus menikmati angin. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar namun lembut menutupi matanya. Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan tangan ini. Ia pun memegang tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Sasuke-kun."Ujar Hinata pelan. Orang dibelakang Hinata yang mentupi matanya dengan tanganya tersenyum lembut. orang itu melepas pelan tangannya dari mata Hinata. Hinata membuka perlahan matanya dan menampilkan pupil lavender yang indah. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati calon suaminya A.k.a Sasuke sedang tersenyum lembut. wajah Hinata merona melihatnya.

"Kau langsung bisa mengenaliku ya, Hime."Goda Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah kekasih sekaligus calon suaminya itu. Tiba-tiba didepan wajah Hinata ada sebuah pot sedang berisikan bunga lavender cantik. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Mimik wajah Hinata menampakan ekspresi senang sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ini yang ingin kutunjukan padamu."ucap Sasuke, ada sedikit rona merah diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Ah… Sa-sasuke-kun, ini indah sekali."Ujar Hinata kembali menatap pot sedang itu dan menerimanya.

"Aku ingin kau menyimpannya, anggap saja ini tanaman cinta kita. Kau harus menjaganya seperti kau menjaga cinta kita. Dan satu lagi…" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan membukanya.

"Will you marry me, Hime?"Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung merona. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melamarnya secepat itu. Tapi Hinata juga tidak mau menolak. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju. Sasuke tersenyum melihat jawaban Hinata. Ia pun mengambil cincin itu dan memasukan dijari manis Hinata. Cincin bertahtakan berlian menjadi tanda pengikat mereka. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata yang memerah. Menyatukan bibir mereka. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata lembut dan tidak menuntut. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau tahu arti bunga ini?" Tanya Sasuke menunjuk pot bunga ditangan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lemah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban Hinata.

"Artinya adalah keteguhan. Seperti dirimu, aku mau kau menjadi sosok yang teguh dan sabar menghadapi sikapku yang dingin ini."jelas Sasuke. Hinata hanya merona mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Arigatou."Ucap Hinata pelan. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hn, Kau mau mencairkan hatiku ini kan?"Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Hinata.

Mereka pun berpelukan dibawah pohon Cheery. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Arigatou, Hime."Bisik Sasuke.

**-FIN-**

Wah… akhirnya kelar juga fic aneh dan Gaje ini. Maaf ya kalau humornya ga kerasa, soalnya ini fic humor pertama Hana.

Ohya Hana ingin bahas sedikit tentang pen name Hana, sekarang Pen name Hana kan _Hana 'Reira' Misaki._ Nama Reira sendiri adalah nama asli Hana tapi sedikit dirubah. Jadi kalau kalian mau panggil bisa juga panggil Reira.

Oke lah Hana ga mau banyak bicara… jadi…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please!_**HiHihhhfhfkjkjfg;jgjjjj]ljj ""**_


End file.
